


The Best Cousin

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Cats Don't Dance (1997), WordGirl
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria's younger cousin, famed Hollywood child star, Darla Dimple comes to visit. At first, the two seem to not get along, but then they team up to destroy both Becky Botsford and WordGirl so they can both be 'the best' in their family. Will the evil blondes accomplish or get defeated? Find out in a new WordGirl crossover! Word Up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Cousin

Victoria was walking home from school and attempting to be the best again. She would always try to be the best. She was defeated by Becky Botsford again in the practice for the annual Vocab Bee, proved to be as good at vocabulary as the superhero, WordGirl.

"Hello, Victoria," Mrs. Best greeted her daughter with a charming smile. "Did you defeat that Becky girl in the Vocab Bee practice?"

"No, Mother, but I'll try again," Victoria huffed. "She thinks she's so special!"

"You have to beat, Becky, sweetie," Mrs. Best grew a little angry now. "You know how we're to be 'the best' against everyone possible."

"Yes, Mother."

"Why can't you be like your little cousin, Darla? She can do anything and she's a child star!"

Victoria hated being compared to her seven-year-old cousin. "Yes, Mother..."

"She's come to visit from Hollywood and you wouldn't want to be beaten by your little cousin, would you?" Mrs. Best smirked as a little curly blonde haired girl in a pink dress with a matching bow came in. "Say hello to your cousin, Darla."

"Hello, big cousin, Victoria, it's so nice to meet you!" Darla greeted sweetly.

"Say hello to your cousin, Victoria." Mrs. Best prompted.

Victoria sighed and did as told. "Hello, little cousin, Darla... So nice to see you not be in a movie, but in real life."

"Oh, I get that a lot..." Darla grinned, batting her eyelashes like a true Hollywood starlet.

"I'll let you two get to know each other..." Mrs. Best left the room, glad that her daughter and niece were easily bonding.

Darla kept her cheerful smile, then grew evil. "Alright, let's get one thing straight here," she looked up to her big cousin, revealing her true colors as a spoiled and rude little brat. "I'm the best, not you. I'm America's Sweetheart Lover or Children and Animals. I do my own stunts, I can sing the best, and I can do anything!"

Victoria huffed, not at all surprised Darla was actually evil. "Can you defeat a superhero named WordGirl?"

"WordGirl? Who's that?"

Victoria handed the girl a comic book of the hero in the new city. "She knows all the words in the dictionary, she's basically the living version, plus she has other superheroes... They say she's the best, but I'm supposed to be the best!"

"Looks stupid," Darla snorted and looked at the chimp sidekick. "What a lame companion... Mine is a monstrous man named Max... Too bad I couldn't bring him with me so I could eliminate anyone who would get in my way. I bet I could bring this WordGirl down."

"I'd like to see you try," Victoria laughed. "What do you say we work together to destroy her and become the best?"

Darla grinned. "Sounds promising actually... It's a deal... Cuz..."

"You got it, cuz..."

The two laughed evilly and joyfully as they joined forces.


End file.
